


Chinchillin'

by ShamanicShaymin



Series: Shaymin's Drabble Garden [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary, Bad Puns, Chinchillas, Everybody Lives, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Happy striped kids, Healing striped kids, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Pets, Recovery, Soft Chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/pseuds/ShamanicShaymin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In celebration of Chara being three years clean, Frisk introduces them to the softest critter on the surface: chinchillas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chinchillin'

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you get a second chinchilla as an early birthday present and you've got striped kids on the brain. P.S. Chara and Asriel's reactions were legitimate responses I got from people who asked to hold my old chinchilla, Ryu. Rest in peace, my adorable gray baby. ;;

Chara stared at the gray puff in Frisk's arms.

“Is that a chinchilla?”  
“Yep!” Frisk chirped. “Softest creatures in the world!”  
“I thought they went extinct.”  
“Nope. Endangered in the wild. They're getting more popular as pets though. Wanna hold one?”  
“I... I guess so. Does it bite?”  
“Not at all! It nips, but it doesn't hurt. They never draw blood.”  
“Okay then...” Chara held their hands out and accepted the chinchilla. Their eyes widened as soon as their fingers registered the comfort of its thick fur. _“Holy shit...! They're so soft!”_  
“I know, right?” Frisk grinned.  
“I thought people were exaggerating!” said Chara. “They _really are_ that soft!”  
“Chinchillas are great.” Frisk carefully took the chinchilla back. “Here, let me get you another one. This one's kinda squirmy!”

Before they knew it, Chara was cradling a different ball of gray fluff. The chinchilla nestled against them like a stuffed sock, its nose twitching as it sniffed their sweater.

“Try scratching its ears!” Frisk suggested, doing exactly that for the rodent they exchanged. “They love that!”  
“Like this...?”  
“Yeah! If it doesn't work, try chin-scratches!”

Their chinchilla didn't respond much, so Chara listened to Frisk and opted for its chin. This got the rodent's attention, and it leaned back against their finger. It raised its head as though deliberately making room for their touch.  


“You like that, huh?” Chara murmured to the chinchilla. It closed its eyes in bliss.  
“Hee hee... it likes you, Chara!” Frisk giggled.  
“Has Az held one of these yet?”  
“Soon he will! I wanted to see your reaction first!”  
“God, I can see it now. His jaw's gonna drop.”  
“It 'prolly will, haha! I bet he's never heard of chinchillas in his life!”  
“He hasn't! Oh, this is gonna be rich.” Chara smirked.

For a moment, neither of the kids said anything, simply holding the chinchillas.

“Chara?” Frisk asked. “How long has it been since you... last cut or burned yourself?”  
“Two years and eleven months.”  
“And today... it's three years.”  
“Heh... time goes fast, does it? Since we stopped resetting.”  
“I'm so proud of you, Chara.” Frisk smiled. “I know you didn't think you'd get that far, but... I knew you could do it! I believe in you. Asriel does too... everybody does. We're right behind you.”  
“Frisk...? You think I can keep this up for another three years...?”  
“Definitely. You got determination... and the chinchillas are here to celebrate and cheer you on! Not just for three years... It's going to be longer. WAY longer.”  
“The-rest-of-my-life longer?”  
“Yep! Here, feed it a raisin. It's their favorite!”  
“Well now...” Chara held up the dried prune for their chinchilla, who nabbed it into its paws like a chipmunk. “Here's to three more years.”  
“And beyond!”  
“And beyond.” Chara nodded with a rare soft smile.

“Howdy Frisk! Howdy Chara!” Asriel greeted. “I've been looking all over for you! I kinda got lost and—what are those?”  
“They're rabbit-squirrels.” Chara replied. “They fly at your face and bite your nose off and drink your blood and tears.”  
“They're chinchillas!” beamed Frisk. “They're really soft and sweet!”  
“Like sandpaper.” Chara added.  
“They don't bite either! They're really quite... _chill."_  
“Ugh, keep those creatures away from Sans.” Chara groaned. “They don't deserve it.”  
“I'll let this guy go. I think it wants to go back and play!” Frisk lowered their chinchilla back in its cage and it immediately pounced back to its flying saucer wheel. They caught a white poofball with black ears and handed it to Asriel. “Here you go. You can hold this one!”  
_"Golly!"_ Asriel gasped as soon as his paws touched the puff of snowy fur. _"It's soft!"_  
“The softest ever!” Frisk grinned.  
“Don't get jealous, Az.” Chara snickered.  
“I-I'm not!” The goat sputtered. “Gosh, I... am I holding it right? I don't want to hurt it.”  
“Like this, Asriel...” Frisk assisted him with the position of his paws. “There we go!”  
“I can't believe it likes me already.” Asriel blushed, lightly brushing the pads of his fingers over his chinchilla's ears. “It's so relaxed.”  
“Would you say it's... _chinchillin'?"_ Frisk winked.

Asriel sighed, his expression as unamused as the chinchilla's. This time, Chara laughed.


End file.
